


Memories Of You.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "Death In Heaven". Also, I am SO sorry. I really, truly am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Of You.

Kate Lethbridge-Stewart was forever changed by the aftermath of Missy and her plans. Osgood remained dead, a fact that still pained her, she might try to act as if little or nothing had changed, but her world had been ripped apart. 

It had started with being thrown, well torn, out a plane, she had been rescued by... well, she knew it was her father but she still had been nervous, he had been turned into a cyberman. She would wake to the Doctor leaning over her, all long limbs and scottish accent. 

She had sat up, shaking off Clara's hands bruskly, stood and walked away, without thinking she put a hand into her pocket, her fingers closing around Osgood's spare inhaler. Osgood... Marie. Her Marie. She would miss the girl. 

At first they had only been working together, then, slowly over time, things became clearer, Kate divorced, chose to move in with Osgood, chose to be with her. Her heart had betrayed her first, then her mind, now she was stood, alone. 

If she had only not touched Osgood's hand, given that bitch Missy a clue of how much Osgood meant... she might have saved her. She might still have her here. She did not look back, just walked away, finding her way back home, alone. Alone and in pain.


End file.
